User blog:Joeaikman/Joe's Battles of Fiction number 5 - Atticus Finch vs Pheonix Wright
Yes, yes I know. 2 raps in one week, but I've finished school and have a great mid season idea I really want to get started on, that one should take me a while to write as well so I'm kind of making up for lost time. I'll give you two hints towards who's involved. I've been looking for someone who has played Earthbound to rap and the word "originals". There, that's all you're getting. Now....onto today. Another one that's been done a lot, but I was excited for this because To Kill A Mockingbird is one of my favourite books of all time so..... Anyway. The protagonist of Harper Lee's novel To Kill A Mockingbird, Atticus Finch, takes on the self proclaimed Ace Attorney, Pheonix Wright, to see who is the better lawyer. Cast EpicLLOYD as Pheonix Wright Nice Peter as Atticus Finch Dante Cimadamore as Boo Radley (cameo) Mary Gutfleisch as Maudie Atkinson (cameo) The Battle AF: Atticus Finch is here, you're about to be browbeat, So sweat under the heat as this lawyer brings your complete defeat Your games may be legendary but all you do is talk I get stuck into my cases, fighting off lynch mobs It's a sin to Kill A Mockingbird, but God'll thank me if I kill you Going all Radley on your ass, scaring you like Boo Call yourself a true lawyer, whilst passing over fake evidence I object to your disses, I'm the better attorney so they're irrelevant A murder suspect while in college? I'll be the start of your fall Sending you to fry in the chair, call it Justice For All PW: You're being overruled, this Ace Attorney will steal the show Beating down Atticus Finch, the biggest coward I've ever known You're just Uncle Jacking off to images of Maudie in her garden You got a film? I have 5 games and a series of manga, I'm the one in stardom You better do what I say, I'm never Pheonix Wrong I'll spit in your face, call me Bob Ewell of Old Sarem Aunt Alexandra was right, you don't know how to raise your kids You're just as old and tired as your pathetic excuse for a village AF: I see you May-coming at me but you can't beat me Stabbing lyrical scissors in your ankle like my names Boo Radley You're as good at rapping as Dolphus Raymond's an alcoholic Whilst you're an unrecognisable character my image is iconic Like your namesake you've been burned, yet you're coming back for more I've helped identify your flaws, just leave vegetables at my door PW: For your sense of Wright and wrong you almost lost everything you loved You're standing for equality yet you treat the Ewells like mud I see no real reason to stick around for this hypocrite to try and offend Someone who couldn't save his client from being shot down from a fence I can assure you Atticus, like my Layton collaborations we are through I'll just leave it up to the god fearing jury by how much I beat you Who won? Atticus Finch Pheonix Wright Category:Blog posts